halofandomcom-20200222-history
Armor Permutations
Introduction Originally discovered in the Halo 3 Beta code by modders, Halo 3's new multiplayer armor permutations provide high levels of player customization and were confirmed by GamePro's June issue''"Halo 3's online mode offers new armor permutations that allow players to customize their personas from head to toe."'' GamePro June 2007. The armor permutations are completely cosmetic; they cause no change in gameplay. Higher resolution screenshots of the armor permutations in action can be found at the Halo 3 Project's screenshots section at Bungie.net, as of July 2, 2007. Bungie has stated that there are "thousands" http://nikon.bungie.org/bwu/index.html?item=140 of possible combos, but they refuse to state exactly how many variations will be in the final product, including downloadable content. In the Bungie Podcast, it was confirmed that 2 SPARTAN and 2 Elite variant armors are given at the start--For SPARTANs, this includes the MJOLNIR Mk. VI armor, and the CQB(Close Quarters Battle) permutation, and for the Elites, the Combat and Assault permutations are included. Spartan Armor Permutations Bungie hinted to more types of armor in the June 8, 2007 Weekly Update, along with the June 22, 2007 Weekly Update: "Players were using different permutations than we’ve shown." There were 5 permutations for Spartans discovered by modders in the Beta code; Bungie confirmed two before the release of Halo 3: EVA(Extra-Vehicular Activity) and CQB(Close Quarters Battle). Unlocking Spartan Armor Permutations are unlocked by completing various campaign levels on different difficulty settings or unlocking various achievements via either campaign or online play. Helmets *EVA: Complete Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary *EOD: Complete Campaign on Legendary *Security: Earn 1000 out of 1000 Gamerscore Points for Halo 3 ::Currently bugged *Scout: Complete "Used Car Salesman" Achievement *Mark V: Complete "UNSC Spartan" Achievement *ODST: Complete "Spartan Graduate" Achievement *Rogue: Complete "Spartan Officer" Achievement *Hayabusa: Collect all skulls Shoulder Armor *EVA: Complete The Ark on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary *EOD: Complete the campaign on Legendary *Security: Earn 750 out of 1000 Gamerscore Points for Halo 3 ::Currently bugged *Scout: Complete "Mongoose Mowdown" Achievement *Hayabusa: Collect 9 skulls Body Armor *EOD: Complete Tsavo Highway on Legendary *EVA: Complete Tsavo Highway on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary *Scout: Complete "Too Close to the Sun" Achievement *Hayabusa: Collect 5 skulls Elite Armor Permutations The Elite player model also hase different armor variations. Elite armor types: http://flamesoffeenix.files.wordpress.com/2007/05/customarmorelites.jpg A couple of images of the Elite permutations exist below, Unlocking Elite Armor Permutations are unlocked by completing various campaign levels on different difficulty settings or unlocking various achievements via either campaign or online play. Helmets *Flight: Complete Campaign on Heroic or Legendary *Ascetic: Unlock "Steppin' Razor" Achievement *Commando: Unlock "Overkill" Achievement Shoulder Armor *Flight: Complete The Ark on Heroic or "The Storm" on Legendary *Ascetic: Unlock "Overkill" Achievement *Commando: Unlock "Killing Frenzy" Achievement Body Armor *Flight: Complete Tsavo Highway on Heroic or Legendary *Ascetic: Complete "Up Close and Personal" Achievement *Commando: Complete "Triple Kill" Achievement Trivia The armor labeled Hayabusa is clearly based on Ryu Hayabusa's headgarb on Ninja Gaiden for the Xbox. A later game by developer Team Ninja, Dead or Alive 4, features a Spartan by the name of Nicole-458. Pre-Release Images Concept Art & Rendered Images Spartan These are the concept art and rendered images that were supposed leaked Image:753777342 19c07c569a o.jpg|"Rogue" armor permutation. Image:Modhelm.jpg|MJOLNIR Mk. VI, Extravehicular, Close Quarters Battle, and the Rogue armor, without the skin. Image:unknown_armor2.jpg|the pre-skin form of the EOD armor "leaked" from bungie Finished Images Spartan Image:CQB-Halopedia.jpg|The finished image of the Close Quarters Battle Armor Image:MJOLNIR Mk.VI Powered Assault Armor (EVA).jpg|The Extra Vehicular Armor finished image Image:MJOLNIR V Halo 3.jpg|The Mjolnir Mark V in Halo 3 Elite Image:Assaultarmor.jpg|The Elite Assault armor permutation Image:N'tho 'Sraom.jpg|The updated Elite combat armor permutation Image:Unknown Elite Armor1.jpg|An Elite in the 'Commando' Armor. Sources Category:UNSC Category:Images Needing Categorization